Shadow Lakeside Sunset
by DINGDONG.quote from cosmo
Summary: Kagome loves the beach but what happens when she runs into a mysterious guy there. ? read to find OUT!


Shadow Lakeside Sunset!

' ' -Means kagome is thinking this.

(I do NOT own Inuyasha Neither do I own any other characters in this story!)

So, where are you going to go on your honeymoon when you get Married, Kagome? Sesshomaru Questioned.

Lets See…………………………….

'I have always wanted to go to the beach'

she thought.

Uhm… I don't know Sesshomaru. What about you? Have you ever considered a honeymoon plan?

' Kagome laughed. A guy he probably just wants a girl, heh. Sesshomaru is such a pervert. '

True fully kagome……….. I have always considered that a Beach would be so romantic and sweet on a honeymoon. You know you should really think about what you would want for a honeymoon. It important to spend quality time with the person you will be living with for the rest of your life.

Kagome felt horrible. 'He's no pig, he's really sweet and considerate. Wait, no Im falling for Sesshomaru. Stupid me!'

A silence appeared in between the close friends.

A far away sunset set itself in front of the two. Sesshomaru glanced a kagome then quickly looked away.

Kagome caught on after several minutes of stares and glances and slight awkwardness'.

'Were in love. ……… '

I can't be in love with him. I mean Sesshomaru Gosh. I could never… I mean that's crazy. It's not possible.

And before she could finish her thought, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

…

..

………………………

It was true. She was in love. .

Sesshomaru Felt his face get warm, he started to turn away when all of a sudden kagome gripped his hands, and turned his face back with there eyes connecting into each others.

It was a beautiful sight really. It was a true Love, romantic film.

Until, It was interrupted. ………………

KAGOME!!

GET YOUR FREAKIN" BUTT IN THIS HOUSE NOW!!

A boy ran out of a near by house and called "Kagome!"

What do you want you butt, you interrupted Sesshomaru and me! WE were just……………….

"Just WHAT?" Kagome? Just flirting off, just trying to get your self in the bed. I don't think so! Now rush in and do the dishes you know mom will be back any second and if the dishes aren't done. She's going to blame ME!

Chill I'm busy. GOSH! Kagome screamed back…

Sesshomaru patted the boys head and said, "Go on in. I can be your excuse I was talking to you about sunsets."

"GO on now! "

Sesshomaru waved.

Bye!

The teenager walked away silently.

Kagome sighed turned around and started to walk away. When a hand turned her back 'round.

Its okay babe, we can talk later, I'll be expecting you at the Oomgoshi Beach before sunset Tomorrow night.

Huh. HE sighed.

Goodnight. HE leaned in, to her and touched his wet gentle lips to her, and kissed her.

The kissed seemed so passionate kagome put her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in to the kiss.

Kagome loved the way he kissed. It was so unique the way his lips lightly brushed against hers.

Which It was her first kiss, a special one, at that!

Inuyasha leaned his lips open a bit and made a smacking noise.

Kagome loved him so Much. She couldn't help but, to love him.

That Night,

Kagome was so excited she had a date! With Sesshomaru, tomorrow at sunset. How romantic. But, she wasn't so sure.

She walked back home, to the nearby house, and open the 5th door and pulled a trap door open and she jumped down, she lit a match that was hid in her pocket and walked down the hidden hallway she had made. It lead her to a room covered in orange black yellow and a light purple, and black. It was all the colors of the sunset. She'd know.

She plopped down on the bed that was in the center of the colorful room.

She dreamed of her and Sesshomaru and spending the whole night together watching the sunset come and go talking. She was so happy. She couldn't wish for anything better.

She kept her dream in her head all night.

KAGOME!!

TIME TO GET UP. COME ON. Sesshomaru IS CALLING FOR YOU OUTSIDE. Hurry!

She wandered out of her bed, slipped on some nearby flip-flops and made her way outside.

Hello? She whispered as she stumbled her way to the nearest voice outside.


End file.
